miraculousladybugfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Osamělý Kocour
|díl = "Santanáš" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |délka = 1:00 |zvuk = right|noicon }} " " je píseň z vánočního speciálu, kterou Černý kocour zpívá poté, co uteče z domu frustrovaný z otcovy nevšímavosti a zmizení jeho matky. Texty Česky = Černý kocour: Jen v Paříži svátky tak záříví jsou a já jsem tady s černou tmou. Rodiny si dárky dají a já se ptám, proč je Černý kocour sám? Proč mě nečeká to teplo domova, jako zvíře se zahrabat mám. Ja jsem nic a malý kotě mrznoucí v třeskutě Kocoure černý proč si sám? Kocoure černý proč si sám? Teď všem je to fuk, kde se toulá ten kluk, kočka, která má vztek jak se zná! Symbol radosti všem vem a zpálit ho nech! Kocour černý ví co je msta. Kocour černý ví co je msta. Ko-ča-kli-zma! Černý kocour (mluví): Já nemůžu! Já nemůžu! |-|Anglicky = Černý kocour: It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright, But I am all alone tonight. Families are together with their gifts by their side; Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me, I'm alone like a cat in the night. I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight. Cat Noir is alone tonight. No one cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found, Then I'm just like a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. Ca-ta-cly-sm! Černý kocour (mluví): I can't do it! I can't do it! |-|Francouzsky = Černý kocour: La ville s'illumine oui, c'est Noël à Paris Mais moi j'suis tooout seul dans la nuit Retrouvailles en famille et cadeaux qui scintillent À Chat Noir qui est tout seul ce soir Je rêve de chaleur, de tendresse moi aussi Mais j'reste seul comme un chat dans la nuit Je suis un pauvre minet, pourquoi personne n'a pitié? Chat Noir se sent si seul ce soir Chat Noir se sent si seul ce soir Si j'm'égare, si j'me perds Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Après tout, j'suis qu'un chat dans la nuit Votre sapin m'désespère j'vais l'réduire en poussière Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit Cataclysme! Černý kocour (mluví): J'peux pas! J'peux pas! |-|Španělsky (EU) = Černý kocour: Navidad en París, hay alegría sin fin Pero solo en la noche estoy Todos brindarán y regalos tendrán En la noche, Cat Noir solo está Para mí no hay calor, tampoco tengo amor Porque solo en la noche estoy Soy un pobre minino con un triste destino Porque solo en la noche estoy Solo en la noche estoy Todo es oscuridad, me podría extraviar Porque solo en la noche estoy Vuestra alegría se irá, el árbol voy a quemar Vengativo gato en la noche soy Un vengativo gato en la noche soy ¡Cataclysm! Černý kocour (mluví): ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! |-|Španělsky (LA) = Černý kocour: Llegó Navidad y todo es felicidad Mas yo estoy sólo en la oscuridad Las familias juntas con regalos y amor Y Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad No hay calor, ni hogar ni afecto para mi Sólo estoy, gato en la oscuridad Solitario minino que triste es mi camino Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad Como a nadie le importa si estoy o no estoy Sólo un gato en la oscuridad El árbol de su alegría convertiré en carbón Gato vengador en la oscuridad Gato vengador en la oscuridad ¡Gataclismo! Černý kocour (mluví): ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! |-|Polsky = Černý kocour: Już dosyć mam tego, łapie kostium i gnam Bo czuje się zupełnie sam Tacy roześmiani wszyscy ci, których znam Czarny Kot tylko całkiem sam Czemu bardzo tak czyjegoś ciepła brak? Snuje się niczym cień tu i tam Chowam się za tym oknem Wokół łzy wilgotne Czarny Kot płacze całkiem sam Czarny Kot płacze całkiem sam Bywa, że taką noc czasem los daje nam Więc się snuje jak cień tu i tam Dosyć Choinek i Świąt, Niech to coś zniknie stąd W sercu złość już tylko mam W sercu złość już tylko mam Kotaklizm! Černý kocour (mluví): Nie mogę! Nie mogę tego zrobić! |-|Katalánsky = Gat Noir: La ciutat s'il·lumina, sí, és Nadal a París. Però estic sol aquesta nit. Reunions familiars i regals que brillen només un gat està sol aquesta nit. Jo també somio escalf i tendresa però estic sol com un gat a la nit. Sóc un pobre mixet que no fa llàstima a ningú. El Gat Noir se sent molt sol aquesta nit. El Gat Noir se sent molt sol aquesta nit. Si m'extravio, si em perdo no importa a ningú. Fet i fet només sóc un gat a la nit. El vostre arbre de Nadal em desespera el faré pols. Sóc el gat venjador de la nit. Sóc el gat venjador de la nit. Cataclisme! Černý kocour (mluví): No puc! No puc! Category:Písně